Talk:Ribbit
Source for the "worst" I'm not sure where you are getting this source that proves "Ribbit is the worst game ever." From what I read on the review, it emphasizes that the controls can be frustrating, and the game itself has a steep learning curve. In the comments, there are really only two that say "it is the worst Nitrome game ever". Most comments seemed to enjoy the game, but have difficulty with the controls. I'm not sure if that concludes "Ribbit is the worst game ever", considering there are only 27 comments that represent a small population of Nitromians. 16:09, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :Whoops. Guess I read the review wrong. -- 16:34, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Enemy names I'm not sure if we should have enemy names that consist of a fusion of multiple words. It goes against the wiki's general format of using official English words for names, and creates names that people will probably spend a long time saying in their head (because some sound odd), trying to pronounce them correctly. I think we should just go with giving Ribbit enemy pages names with both animal names in them, instead of fused names. For example, "dog armadillo" instead of "dogadillo". -- 00:15, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :When did we say we had to use official English words? 00:22, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::We didn't, I was just saying that use of official English words was the format, not that I was implying it was a rule, although it would be nice if it was a rule. -- 00:34, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::I actually agree with NOBODY's idea of renaming the enemies to separate animal names, as fused names seem to be too specific and official while we have no clue on how Nitrome could have named them. :::: 00:54, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I agree with NOBODY. Making up our own words for enemies isn't that great for when readers are trying to search for them, especially when these names aren't even official. -- 00:58, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I agree with NOBODY as well. 15:19, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Just make sure that you don't rename the 'officially named' ones. Pufflesrcute (talk) 23:33, January 27, 2014 (UTC) (Reset indent) I don't recall any of them to actually be officially named, anyways. 23:38, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :I never got far in Ribbit, but I assumed all the enemy names were official. My bad. Anyways, whatever happened to use the template? 00:19, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::@RSK: What is being discussed is whether or not to use made up names that unnaturally fuse two words together, or use two words to refer to an enemy (such as "dog armadillo" instead of "dogadillo"), not whether to use Template:Named or not (I believe that's what you are referring to; I don't really know). Also, although this may be off topic, the SWF of TSC names the Juggernaut orange enzymes as... juggernaut orange enzymes. Apparently Nitrome used our name for the creature. -- 00:23, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I know what we're talking about here. I'm saying that if the names were official, we wouldn't have to worry about them in the first place. Secondly, last time we had a discussion about renaming pages, someone said that readers can just use the template to navigate and not take searching into consideration. 00:35, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, they could use the template. However, using non-fused names allows the names to be descriptive and more readable. Furthermore, some users may not catch on to that the names have been fused. -- 01:03, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::With that in mind, I think that the pages should be renamed. ::::::With that said, are there any objections to me renaming these pages, everyone? -- 02:20, January 28, 2014 (UTC) No objections to renaming, but I'm not sure you want to undergo this endeavour quite yet. What we need to take into consideration next is the alternatives to not using merge-o names. Fully stating the names of the two animals - okay, I can agree to that, but in what order? Alphabetical, head to body, outer-inner? Would most people recognize "crocoflies" as being part crocodile, part fly or part alligator, part fly? If we can't decide on a naming convention, my next suggestion would be to merge all enemies into a list. The pages themselves are quite short, with one-two sentences for every "Game information" section, and the ones that don't (like Toadabits) has sentences that can be merged together (if "Toadabits always take one jump every two seconds" this already implies that they're jumping). This also makes it easier to convert the names if need be by only changing the title of the section and its accompanying text rather than having to use the rename page. 07:26, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Alphabetically naming the fused creatures sounds good. -- 16:26, January 28, 2014 (UTC)